Vitamins
by WingsxOfxThexRaven
Summary: A series of Fluffy one-shots all revolving around the theme of a sick friend. Next: EllotxReo


Vitamin Oz

Summary: What happens when fighting chain after chain, takes it's toll on Gilbert and he comes down with the flu? Well, it's up to Oz to take care of his faithful servant!

A/n: well, this was pretty much just inspired by a picture that I saw, in which Gil is sick and has a fever, and there's Oz, his hand on Gil's forehead, measuring his temperature against his own xD And since these two deserve more love I decided to make this one

Oh, and also expect ANOTHER GilxOz fic from me xD I'm just obsessed with these two right now xD

Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts, nor any of it's characters. So there, I said it xD

* * *

Gilbert sat up groggily in his bed, his cheeks stained a light pink, his hair stuck to his forehead and his head was pounding. Despite this sudden affliction, he wearily got up from his bed, tossing his sheets off his overly heated body. He quickly got dressed, weaving slightly and blinked his vision clear. He knew that he was sick, but he couldn't let neither Oz nor that stupid rabbit know this. He couldn't be sick because he'd promised to always help Oz, and him being sick just, well, it didn't help anyone. Oz looked up from his food as Gilbert came stumbling into the room, his face looking flushed. "Are you alright ,Gil?" Oz asked, standing up and walking over to his servant. "Ah, just leave the seaweed-head alone!" Alice complained. "I bet he's just faking it anyways!"

Gilbert couldn't even argue back, so all he did was utter a 'stupid rabbit' which was slightly jumbled, and gave her a weak glare as he leaned against the doorjamb of the room. "You really don't look good, Gil.." Oz said, coming over to his servants side and frowned, placing one hand on Gilbert's forehead while placing his other on his own. "You feel really warm Gil.." Oz said. Well, he did have a fever, plus the fact that his master was touching him in such an indiscreet way made his temperature shoot up a few more degrees. "You must have a fever.. You need to go back to bed then!"

Gilbert opened his mouth, forcing himself to speak although his throat felt raw. "B-But Oz- W-hat about-" He was cut off by Oz lifting a hand in the air to stop Gilbert from speaking. "No sense doing anything while you're sick, Gil. A servant has to take care of his master, but how are you able to do that when you're sick?" Gilbert almost sighed, but simply nodded his head and headed back in the direction of his room. He weaved slightly, but made it back without a scratch. He quickly shed his heavy jacket, tossing his hat onto the chair that was seated next to his bed before simply crawling back under the sheets, after shedding his shoes of course. He'd almost forgotten them. He gave a slight groan as the chirping of the birds seemed awfully loud. Moments later, Oz came in with a bowl of something that seemed to be rather hot. He didn't see what exactly was in the bowl, although a part of him might not have wanted to know, and Oz set the tray with the bowl down on Gilbert's nightstand.

Gilbert couldn't help but sniffle slightly, which made Oz smile even more. "Where is everyone?" Gil asked Oz. Oz looked over at his servant, studying him for a moment. "Well, it was really strange, as soon as I mentioned that you were sick and that someone should take care of you, Sharon-chan took Alice shopping and Break said that he had some urgent mission stuff to do at Pandora's Headquarters." At that, Gilbert sighed wearily. It was hard to slip anything past Sharon or Break and they'd probably noticed by now, with the ten years that he was pretty much around them, that he was in love with his master. "Well, seeing as how they're busy, I guess it's up to me to take care of you!" Oz said gleefully. Gilbert almost groaned at the gleeful tone in his master's voice. It wasn't tat he wasn't happy that he and Oz now had some actual time together without the threat of that stupid rabbit barging in. "Just sit back and let me take care of you, Gilbert." Oz said.

It had been a long long time since Oz had the opportunity to take care of the one person he cared for the most. His eyes grew soft and a tender smile graced his lips as he remembered when they were still fairly young how Gilbert had come down with a very nasty cold. Oz took care of him somewhat, but seeing as how he'd been still so young, he couldn't have done much. He almost sighed and sat down on the side of the bed. He leaned over and took the bowl of hot soup, making sure not to spill any on either himself or on Gilbert. Gilbert suddenly took in what Oz was about to do and he felt his face heat even more despite the fever. "Before Sharon-chan left, she told me that the best way to cure a fever was to have soup. So I heated some up for you, well the servants heated it up, they just brought it to me so that I could give it to you." Oz said with a laugh. "You're not going to feed it to me, are you?" Gilbert asked, recalling a long time ago when he was sick, when Oz had spoon-fed him the soup that the servants had brought for him. It had been embarrassing, but he'd gone along with it because it had been his master feeding him and not Mrs. Kate. Gilbert almost shuddered at the thought of watching that wrinkly old hand spoon feed him soup, that wrinkled mouth blowing on it, spittle flying everywhere. He almost made himself sick at that thought.

Oz simply just smiled that big smile of his, and lifted a spoonful of that soup up to him. Gilbert, reluctantly, wrapped his mouth around the spoon, taking in the warm, soothing liquid. He reluctantly let Oz spoon feed him the soup, and even though the action was slightly degrading for one like him, he certainly did not complain.

"Gilbert..." Oz said gently, causing Gil to pause for a moment and look up into those emerald green eye. But what shocked him was the sudden emotion in those eyes. "O-Oz?" he couldn't help but ask quietly. He watched the boy put the now empty bowl and spoon back on the nightstand, watching as the boy fidgeted slightly with the ends of the white shirt. Oz just couldn't really bring himself to say what he wanted to say. He had suddenly been presented with the opportunity to tell his servant how he really felt about him, that he didn't think of him as just his servant, as his friend. There was just so much more that he thought of the man. He'd longed for the opportunity to grow up with the man, but now had accepted the fact that it might just not happen, and he was alright with it. He smiled nervously up at Gilbert, his gaze darting around the room as he fought for the words to say.

"Are you alright, Oz?" Gilbert asked. That made oz chuckle slightly, there was what Gilbert was, the kind of person who cared more for others then for himself, it was also a way that Oz had been described before. Oz couldn't help but sigh slightly, what was wrong with him, he'd always been so straight-forward with people. He stood and paced around the room slightly, trying to figure out a way to tell the older male what he longed to say now, the words burned in the back of his throat, but he felt afraid. He faced the fire that was slowly dying from the night before and tossed another log onto it, watching as the dying flames sprung to life and greedily licked at the dry wood. He turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder, gasping when he noticed Gilbert. "Gil! You shouldn't be out of bed, you're still sick!? Oz exclaimed. "O-Oz, I should probably say this while I still have the chance too." Gilbert said, he wasn't even sure where this sudden bought of courage was coming from, but he knew that this was the moment that he could tell Oz of how he felt. Gilbert stumbled slightly and Oz steadied him before he quickly managed to push the chair over towards the fireplace. Oz quickly ushered Gil into the seat, the raven-haired male not resisting.

He sunk down into the chair, his legs giving way almost as soon as the backs of them came into contact with the piece of furniture. he sighed slightly. This was going to be one of the hardest things that he'd ever done, ever said, but it had to be said now, he thought. His head was spinning, but he didn't know if it was from the Fever or from the fact that he was about to tell Oz the only thing that the boy had never figured out about him, that he was about to tell Oz about his feelings for his master of all people.

Oz leaned forward, placing his palm against his own forehead and against Gil's again. "Hmm, you still have a fever Gil." He said quietly before straightening and smiling brightly. "But don't worry, I'm here to take care of you!" Gilbert looked away for a moment, gathering up the courage that seemed to have suddenly drained out of him. Maybe it was the fever talking, he didn't know, but the words that slipped from his mouth, were ones that he hoped that he would never regret saying. "Oz..." Gilbert murmured quietly, but it was apparently loud enough to catch said boy's attention. "Gil?" Oz asked curiously, watching as his servant dragged a hand through his hair. Gil stared at the floor for a moment, missing the smirk that suddenly appeared on Oz's face. It seemed the Boy had a very good Idea of what Gilbert was going to say.

"This is something that I've considered saying for a very very long time," Gil started, fighting to find the right words. "I know you are my master, Oz, but there are somethings that I just can't help." He took a deep breath, exhaled then took another deep breath. "What I'm trying to say, is that I love you, Oz." He said on an almost whoosh of air. Suddenly Gil heard a giggle come from Oz and he almost glared at the younger male. "This isn't a Joke, Oz." He said, his face turning slightly stern. Oz giggled again, his arms behind his back as he rocked back onto his heels. But in a split second, Gil was filled with shock. Oz had, in a blink of an eye, leaned forward and pulled Gilbert forward by the collar of his shirt, and had kissed him. "I know." Oz whispered when he pulled back.

He giggled again as Gilbert stood, swaying slightly at the sudden movement. "Gil shouldn't get up so fast~" Oz said with another giggle. Gilbert looked down at Oz for a moment, studying the face he'd grown to love. He smiled slightly and quickly, without hesitation, cupped Oz's face in his hands and leaned down to kiss the boy. He was happy now. He need not worry about loosing his Oz. His Oz. The two of them spent the night together, in front of that fireplace. An empty soup bowl on the table beside the chair that Gilbert sat in, Oz held close to Gilbert whilst sitting on his servants Lap.

A few days later, Break came bounding into Oz's room, but Oz wasn't his usual self today. Today, he was sick, and the reason he was, just made him smile. It seemed it was Gilbert's time to take care of him once more.

* * *

A/n: Whoot! Finally done :D I have no idea how long I was stuck on this xD So I finally tried my hand at an uber fluffy Fic, one that's suitable for all ages I might add xD

See I'm not so dirty after all xD And I wanna thank my friend Soubi-chan who helped me :D He read what I have and was my muse to finish this :3 You just might see a fic done by the two of us later on ;D

Anyways, PLEASE! This is my first uber fluffy light fic, so I want Opinions!

You know what to do!


End file.
